Just Kiss Already
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Set just at the end of season three, Maura admits to having romantic feelings and gets a delightful response.
1. Chapter 1

Maura gulped and smiled as she looked down at her hand - that Jane had just slipped her own into the grasp of. It shouldn't mean anything, really. They'd held hands before - pulling each other from rooms and dragging them places they didn't want to be - but this felt so incredibly, substantially different from other times. They'd worked together - with minimal bickering - to save Jane's family and co-worker.

She looked up at her best friend with a curious smile.

"Jane!" Angela called out from behind the police tape, interrupting their moment (nothing different there). They turned and, without their hands disconnecting, made their way over to her.

"What ma, is Tommy okay? The baby?" The tall brunette asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine. Everyone's fine, I'm just warning you that if you're not there for family dinner tonight then you'll be in big trouble, missy. You too, Maura."

The detective rolled her eyes. "C'mon, ma! I can't just leave these guys to clean up all by themselves!"

"Actually, Jane, the entire Boston fire department are here, and they'll be calling in a demolition crew to take the whole structure down." Maura smiled.

"See?! I wanna drive a bulldozer!"

"You're not licensed to drive a bulldozer!" The blonde argued back, earning them both a smirk from Angela.

"That's besides the point." She spoke up. "I don't care if you drive a bulldozer there, I expect the both of you for dinner by six. Maura-"

"Of course you can use my kitchen and dining table. When have I ever said no?" The doctor smiled.

After Angela finally left, the crime-solving pair strolled leisurely towards their hurriedly-parked cars - joint hands swinging between them.

"Can't wait to get back and have a long, hot shower. Get rid of all this concrete and dirt." Jane smiled.

"Me too. And by the way, if you show up for dinner in jeans, I'm kicking you out until you've changed into something nicer."

"Aw, come on, Maur! I just wanna be comfortable!" The taller whined.

"And you can be comfortable after dinner, in your pyjamas."

For someone who felt giddily awkward at the hand-holding, Maura couldn't help but notice that the banter and meaningless arguing was as simple and easy as it ever was.

For a few long moments, the two just stared at each other, both wearing soft smiles. Jane's thumb rubbed softly on the back of Maura's hand as they stood in comfortable silence. They were completely unawares of the stares they were getting, or of Korsak's knowing smirk.

Eventually, the need to speak got the best of Maura, who broke the gaze to look down at bland tarmac. "Jane, I need to say something."she said, voice quiet and hesitant.

The detective's face fell but she put on a brave smile. "Anything, Maur."

"We're... we're friends, right?"

"What are you talking about? Of course we are."

"Cause I... I think I feel things that friends shouldn't feel." She mumbled.

"Like what?" Jane asked, concerned, and took Maura's other hand in both of hers.

"Like... you know... _feelings_. R-romantic ones."

There was a pregnant pause as the taller woman let this sink in and the blonde waited awkwardly for a response.

"Y-you too...?" Finally came the quiet reply.

The doctor's head shot up with wide eyes, hopeful. "You..." Jane just nodded in response, that same hopeful gleam in dark eyes.

There was, yet another (anyone would think this was foreshadowing) pregnant pause before Korsak butted in with a shout of "Will you two just kiss already so we can all get on with our lives?!" Which was met with a cheer of agreement from the crowd of workers.

"I don't want to kiss you here." Maura said quietly. "I want it to be just us two. No one watching."

"So do I." Her 'best friend' replied. "I don't want to jump into things either. I'll see you at your place at six for family dinner. Once everyone has left and ma's gone to bed, we'll talk and stuff."  
Maura nodded in agreement and, regrettably, they dropped their hands for Jane to open the drivers door of the other woman's Prius.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Maura got home, she hopped straight into the bathtub, washed, and then just lie there in the hot water until it began to cool. She then called Angela in and together, rather like mother and daughter in law, cooked a large meal. All the while, Maura remained in a state of relieved calm, a huge tension lifted at her admittance of her feelings for her brunette counterpart.

Jane, however, was wracked with nerves. The 'long, hot shower' to 'get rid of all this concrete and dirt' turned into a harsh five-minute scrub down that made her skin rather sore. She spent half an hour walking between her wardrobe and tall mirror trying to pick something to wear that Maura would like and agree with.

'Harry ill!' Beeped a text from her mother, at which Jane groaned in confusion.

'What?!' She replied.

'Hurry up!' Came the response.

"She has_ got_ to turn auto correct off." Jane grumbled to herself, slipping her shoes and then coat on, running her hands through her hair and grabbing her keys.

It wasn't like hard-ass Detective Rizzoli to be so anxious or frustrated about her appearance - however, when it came to Doctor Isles, Jane felt it was imperative to look her best and impress.

She pulled up at Maura's large home with plenty of time to spare and headed straight in with a large smile. "I smell good food!"

The blonde looked up with a huge grin, alone in the kitchen while Angela had gone to get changed. "If you didn't, I'd be worried about your olfactory epithelium and limbic system."

"Parlez vous Anglais?" The brunette smirked.

Maura grinned. "Specialised receptor neurons in your nasal mucus and the part of the brain that processes smell." She translated.

"Please don't talk about nasal mucus around food." Jane cringed.

"You asked!"

Again, the banter was simple and Jane found her anxiety eased by the familiar situation. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Your mother is changing, Frankie and Tommy are on their way with TJ and Barry, and Vince thinks he's going to be a little late because he has a shift at the animal shelter."

"So... we're alone?" Came a hesitant question.

"Yes... Yes, I suppose we are."

The blonde wiped her hands on a small towel and moved slowly around the kitchen island to get closer to the brunette, who gulped nervously and forced herself to pull her hands from her trouser pockets.

The pair stood toe-to-toe in the silent, empty hallway as they stared at each other. It wasn't as though they felt obliged to kiss after their words a few hours later. 'When we're alone.' No, it wasn't that at all. It was that they had both been wanting this for so long now that they couldn't bring themselves to wait another second – however at the same time, they both wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

Both women began to lean in and Jane took one of Maura's hands in hers gently, caressing softly. Neither of them could bring themselves to look into the other's eyes, too focused on soft-looking lips.

"I brought wine!" Came Tommy's voice ringing through the door just before it opened. Jane and Maura nearly jumped out of their skin at his words and pulled away from each other instantly, both mentally cursing the youngest Rizzoli.

He stepped into the house backwards, pulling TJ's stroller along. Lydia followed behind them, as did Korsak. Maura gave Tommy a (slightly awkward) hug and cooed down at the baby before hugging Lydia too. Vince headed straight to the kitchen to sniff out the food just as Angela walked into the house too. The two elders smiled a little at each other, a hint of a smirk on each of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Janie, pass the potatoes."

Jane obliged her brother, passing the bowl down the table. "How many times I gotta tell ya not to call me Janie?"

"Maura and ma get to do it!" Frankie smirked.

"That's different." The only-girl said simply, shrugging.

"Yeah, Frankie, we're _special_." Angela chuckled, nudging Maura's side and causing her to laugh too.

Jane - sitting at one head of the table with Korsak at the other, Maura to her right - smiled at the sound of the laugh. It was one of her favourite sounds, after all.

The rest of dinner was filled with friendly chatter and banter, there was never a quiet moment. Once all the food was gone and several belts had been slightly undone, everyone gathered in Maura's living room.

The doctor and the detective sat side by side, sneaking glances at each other and hoping no one would notice. The large and happy family told funny stories from when the three siblings were young children, causing plenty of beautiful laughter to arise from a particular blonde.

Eventually, Jane threw both arms over the back of the sofa - one dropping a little and landing on Maura's shoulder. She didn't take it back and neither reacted, however they both definitely noticed.

After hours of talking and a few too many drinks on Jane's part (due to her sneaky plan of drinking too much to drive and getting to stay with Maura) everyone piled out to their respective homes.

Korsak had been drinking a little too much too, so Angela insisted he stay on her sofa for the night - though the tall brunette had an inkling that he'd go straight past the sofa and follow her mother (if you know what I mean).

The detective sighed and slumped back onto the sofa, smiling happily. "Today's been a good day." She said, patting the space next to her.

The doctor sat right next to her, looking at her. "You're gonna hate me." She said sadly.

"Wha' do you mean? I don't hate you." Jane frowned, words slurring.

"I don't wanna kiss you when you're drunk."

"Mkay. Morning. Morning kisses." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Maura and her words flowing a little easier. "I'm not gonna hate you cause you don't wanna kiss me right now. Heck,_ I_ wouldn't kiss me right now. And I could never, ever hate you anyway. I'm not gonna make you kiss me either." Her voice and words were soft, gentle.

Maura smiled, reassured, and pulled her friend's arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you to bed. I'll make you coffee in the morning."

"You're great, you know that?"

* * *

Jane groaned the second she awoke and the light hit her eyes. She lazily rolled onto her front and shoved her face - in her hung over state - into what she thought was a pillow. Upon hearing a laugh from above her, she frowned and lifted her head, squinting.

The sight that greeted her could have filled (and usually did) teenage boys' dreams a thousand times over.

Jane had shoved her face right into Maura's breasts.

"Oh my god..." She mumbled, voice raspy from the alcohol. "I am so sorry." She apologised, not taking her eyes off of the silk-nightgown-clad objects.

Her words were greeted with another laugh. "It's fine. Woke me up, anyway."

The brunette leant up on her elbows, her legs resting between the blonde's. "I believe I was promised coffee?"

"I believe_ I_ was promised morning kisses."

Both of them smiled and Maura pulled herself up to sit against the headboard. Jane pulled herself up to rest on her hands and shuffled forwards.

They both hesitated for a moment as they neared each other, looking over the other's face for any sign of disagreement, of not wanting this. They found none, and Jane moved closer in, pressing her lips to her best friend's.

They smiled into the kiss and both began to get braver and braver, kissing over and over before Maura opened her mouth for the detective.

Nearly two whole minutes went by, the only sounds of their lips parting every now and then, leaving them both breathless.

"That's a hell of a good morning kiss." The blonde breathed when Jane finally pulled away. "Would you like instant coffee or Roman orgy coffee?" She smirked.

"Roman orgy, definitely, but first more kissing."

Unbeknownst to them, Angela and Vince had crept silently through the house and were peering through a tiny gap made by Maura's slightly open bedroom door.

The two women kissed again and Mrs Rizzoli had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from squealing happily.

Jane heard and recognised the sound of her mother's hand slapping against her own chin and pulled away instantly, turning her head to the side to look at the door. "Ma! Really?!" This brought a laugh from Maura.

Angela just grinned and sauntered away with Sergeant Korsak, squealing happily and shouting. "They kissed! It happened!"

Both women in bed just _knew_ that she was dancing around the living room as she crossed it.


End file.
